How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World
How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World is a 2019 American computer-animated action fantasy film loosely based on the book series of the same name by Cressida Cowell. It is the sequel to How to Train Your Dragon 2 (2014) and the final installment in the How to Train Your Dragon film trilogy. The film was written and directed by Dean DeBlois. Storyline Plot When Hiccup discovers Toothless isn't the only Night Fury, he must seek "The Hidden World", a secret Dragon Utopia before a hired tyrant named Grimmel finds it first. Genres * Animation * Action * Adventure * Family * Fantasy Motion Picture Rating * Atp (Argentina) * PG (Australia) * 8''' (Austria) * '''Livre (Brazil) * B''' (Bulgaria) * '''PG (Canada) * TE (Chile) * T''' (Colombia) * '''U (Czech Republic) * TP (Ecuador) * K-7 (Finland) * Tous publics (France) * 6''' (Germany) * '''K (Greece) * I''' (Hong Kong) * '''6 (Hungary) * L''' (Iceland) * '''U (India) * SU (Indonesia) * PG (Ireland) * T''' (Italy) * '''G (Japan) * V''' (Lithuania) * '''6 (Luxembourg) * P13 (Malaysia) * 12+ (Maldives) * PG (Malta) * A''' (Mexico) * '''6 (Netherlands) * PG (New Zealand) * G''' (Nigeria) * '''7 (Norway) * Apt (Peru) * PG-13 (Philippines) * b.o. (Poland) * M/6 (Portugal) * PG (Puerto Rico) * 6+ (Russia) * PG (Singapore) * All (South Africa) * A/i (Spain) * 7''' (Sweden) * '''6 (Switzerland) * G''' (Taiwan) * '''13 (Thailand) * PG (UK) * PG (USA) * P (Vietnam) Images How to Train Your Dragon The Hidden World 2019 poster 1.jpg How to Train Your Dragon The Hidden World 2019 USA DVD cover.jpg|USA DVD cover How to Train Your Dragon The Hidden World 2019 USA Blu Ray cover.jpg|USA Blu-Ray cover How to Train Your Dragon The Hidden World 2019 USA 4K Ultra HD cover.jpg|USA 4K UHD Blu-Ray cover How to Train Your Dragon The Hidden World 2019 UK DVD cover.jpg|UK DVD cover How to Train Your Dragon The Hidden World 2019 UK Blu Ray 3D cover.jpg|UK Blu-Ray 3D cover How to Train Your Dragon The Hidden World 2019 UK 4K Ultra HD cover.jpg|UK 4K UHD Blu-Ray cover Cast and Crew Director * Dean DeBlois Writing Credits * Dean DeBlois (written by) * Cressida Cowell (based upon the "How to Train Your Dragon" book series by) Cast (in credits order) * Jay Baruchel - Hiccup (voice) * America Ferrera - Astrid (voice) * F. Murray Abraham - Grimmel (voice) * Cate Blanchett - Valka (voice) * Craig Ferguson - Gobber (voice) * Jonah Hill - Snotlout (voice) * Christopher Mintz-Plasse - Fishlegs (voice) * Kristen Wiig - Ruffnut (voice) * Kit Harington - Eret (voice) * Justin Rupple - Tuffnut (voice) * Robin Atkin Downes - Ack (voice) * Kieron Elliott - Hoark the Haggard (voice) * Julia Emelin - Griselda the Grevious (voice) * Gideon Emery - Trapper (voice) * Ashley Jensen - Phlegma (voice) * AJ Kane - Young Hiccup (voice) * Olafur Darri Olafsson - Ragnar the Rock (voice) * James Sie - Chaghatai Khan (voice) * David Tennant - Spitelout / Ivar the Witless (voice) Producers * Bonnie Arnold (producer) * Michael A. Connolly (co-producer) (as Michael Connolly) * Doug Davison (co-producer) * Dean DeBlois (executive producer) * Roy Lee (co-producer) * Bradford Lewis (producer) * Bruce Seifert (associate producer) * Chris Sanders (executive producer) * Jed Schlanger (co-producer) * Kate Spencer (co-executive producer) (as Kate Spencer Lachance) Details Country * USA Language * English Release Dates * January 3, 2019 (Australia) * January 3, 2019 (New Zealand) * January 9, 2019 (Indonesia) * January 10, 2019 (Kuwait) * January 10, 2019 (Lebanon) * January 10, 2019 (Saudi Arabia) * January 11, 2019 (Norway) * January 16, 2019 (Netherlands) * January 17, 2019 (Brazil) * January 17, 2019 (Colombia) * January 18, 2019 (Panama) * January 18, 2019 (Pakistan) (limited) * January 24, 2019 (Paraguay) * January 25, 2019 (Finland) * January 25, 2019 (Turkey) * January 30, 2019 (Belgium) * January 30, 2019 (South Korea) * January 31, 2019 (Argentina) * January 31, 2019 (Denmark) * January 31, 2019 (Hong Kong) * January 31, 2019 (Croatia) * January 31, 2019 (Italy) * January 31, 2019 (Malaysia) * January 31, 2019 (Peru) * January 31, 2019 (Singapore) * January 31, 2019 (Uruguay) * February 1, 2019 (Bulgaria) * February 1, 2019 (UK) * February 1, 2019 (Ireland) * February 1, 2019 (Mexico) * February 1, 2019 (Romania) * February 1, 2019 (South Africa) * February 6, 2019 (France) * February 6, 2019 (Trinidad and Tobago) * February 6, 2019 (Vietnam) * February 7, 2019 (Austria) * February 7, 2019 (Germany) * February 15, 2019 (Poland) * February 17, 2019 (Spain) (Madrid) (premiere) * February 20, 2019 (Philippines) (limited) * February 21, 2019 (Czech Republic) * February 21, 2019 (Georgia) * February 21, 2019 (Hungary) * February 21, 2019 (Portugal) * February 21, 2019 (Russia) * February 21, 2019 (Slovakia) * February 21, 2019 (Ukraine) * February 22, 2019 (Canada) * February 22, 2019 (Spain) * February 22, 2019 (Sri Lanka) * February 22, 2019 (Sweden) * February 22, 2019 (USA) * February 28, 2019 (Cyprus) * March 1, 2019 (China) * March 8, 2019 (Estonia) * March 8, 2019 (Lithuania) * March 8, 2019 (Latvia) * March 14, 2019 (Israel) * March 21, 2019 (India) * April 11, 2019 (Greece) * December 20, 2019 (Japan) Trailer Release Dates * Trailer 1 - June 7, 2018 * Trailer 2 - October 25, 2018 Home Media Release Dates * May 21, 2019 (USA) (DVD) * May 21, 2019 (USA) (Blu-Ray) * May 21, 2019 (USA) (4K UHD Blu-Ray) * June 10, 2019 (UK) (DVD) * June 10, 2019 (UK) (Blu-Ray 3D) * June 10, 2019 (UK) (4K UHD Blu-Ray) Also Known As * How to Train Your Dragon 3 (USA) (informal title) Reception Box office How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World grossed $519.9 million on a budget of $129 million. Critical response The film has a 7.5 rating on IMDb and a 91% rating on Rotten Tomatoes. Company Credits Production Companies * DreamWorks Animation * Mad Hatter Entertainment * Dentsu (produced in association with) * Fuji TV Network (produced in association with) * Universal Animation Studios (uncredited) Distributors * United International Pictures (2019) (United Arab Emirates) (theatrical) * United International Pictures (2019) (Argentina) (theatrical) * United International Pictures (2019) (Colombia) (theatrical) * United International Pictures (2019) (Denmark) (theatrical) * United International Pictures (2019) (Ecuador) (theatrical) * United International Pictures (2019) (Hong Kong) (theatrical) * United International Pictures (2019) (Hungary) (theatrical) * United International Pictures (2019) (Indonesia) (theatrical) * United International Pictures (2019) (Iceland) (theatrical) * United International Pictures (2019) (South Korea) (theatrical) * United International Pictures (2019) (Lebanon) (theatrical) * United International Pictures (2019) (Malaysia) (theatrical) * United International Pictures (2019) (Norway) (theatrical) * United International Pictures (2019) (Peru) (theatrical) * United International Pictures (2019) (Philippines) (theatrical) * United International Pictures (2019) (Poland) (theatrical) * United International Pictures (2019) (Sweden) (theatrical) * United International Pictures (2019) (Singapore) (theatrical) * United International Pictures (2019) (Thailand) (theatrical) * United International Pictures (2019) (Turkey) (theatrical) * United International Pictures (2019) (Taiwan) (theatrical) * United International Pictures (2019) (Venezuela) (theatrical) * United International Pictures (2019) (South Africa) (theatrical) * Universal Pictures (2019) (Austria) (theatrical) * Universal Pictures (2019) (Australia) (theatrical) * Universal Pictures (2019) (Belgium) (theatrical) * Universal Pictures (2019) (Brazil) (theatrical) * Universal Pictures (2019) (China) (theatrical) * Universal Pictures (2019) (Germany) (theatrical) * Universal Pictures (2019) (Spain) (theatrical) * Universal Pictures (2019) (France) (theatrical) * Universal Pictures (2019) (UK) (theatrical) * Universal Pictures (2019) (Ireland) (theatrical) * Universal Pictures (2019) (India) (theatrical) (Hindi, Tamil and Telugu dubs) * Universal Pictures (2019) (Italy) (theatrical) * Universal Pictures (2019) (Mexico) (theatrical) * Universal Pictures (2019) (Netherlands) (theatrical) * Universal Pictures (2019) (Portugal) (theatrical) * Universal Pictures (2019) (Russia) (theatrical) * Universal Pictures (2019) (Canada) (theatrical) * Universal Pictures (2019) (USA) (theatrical) * Universal Pictures Home Entertainment (2019) (USA) (DVD) * Universal Pictures Home Entertainment (2019) (USA) (Blu-Ray) * Universal Pictures Home Entertainment (2019) (USA) (4K UHD Blu-Ray) * Universal Pictures Home Entertainment (2019) (UK) (DVD) * Universal Pictures Home Entertainment (2019) (UK) (Blu-Ray 3D) * Universal Pictures Home Entertainment (2019) (UK) (4K UHD Blu-Ray) Technical Specs Runtime * 104 mins Color * Color Aspect Ratio * 2.35:1 Trivia * In September 2012, 20th Century Fox, the studio's then-distributor partner, and DreamWorks Animation announced the film was originally going to be released on June 17, 2016. In September 2014, the film's release date was pushed back a year from its original release date of June 17, 2016 to June 9, 2017. In January 2015, the release date was pushed back a year from June 9, 2017 to June 29, 2018 following DreamWorks Animation's corporate restructuring and lay-offs. On June 18, 2016, the release date was moved up from June 29, 2018 to May 18, 2018, taking the release date of Warner Animation Group's The LEGO Movie 2: The Second Part. On December 5, 2016, the release date was pushed back from May 18, 2018 to March 1, 2019. The release date was moved up for a final time from March 1, 2019 to February 22, 2019, taking the release date of the live-action DreamWorks movie The Turning. Which makes How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World have a total of six release date changes. * This is the highest-grossing Universal Pictures animated film not produced by Illumination. * How to Train Your Dragon is DreamWorks Animation's first franchise in which each film was distributed by a different studio, as Paramount Pictures distributed How to Train Your Dragon (2010), 20th Century Fox distributed How to Train Your Dragon 2 (2014), and Universal Pictures distributed How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World. * This is the longest DreamWorks Animation film, with a running time of 104 minutes. * This is the last DreamWorks Animation sequel of the 2010s. * This is the last DreamWorks Animation film of the 2010s to be produced in the 2.35:1 aspect ratio. * This is the fourth DreamWorks Animation film to become a trilogy, after Shrek the Third (2007), Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted (2012) and Kung Fu Panda 3 (2016). * This is the sixth DreamWorks Animation follow-up to be produced in 2.35:1, after Shrek Forever After (2010), Kung Fu Panda 2 (2011), Puss in Boots (2011), How to Train Your Dragon 2 (2014) and Kung Fu Panda 3 (2016). Category:Films Category:2010s films Category:2019 films